monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Holstaur Milk
Guide Book Entry It is milk squeezed from the breasts of the monster called holstaur which has distinctive black and white fur. The milk has a nice taste that is mellow and full-bodied and it melts almost like when a holstaur is having sex with her husband. It's delicious to drink as is, and it is also highly popular as an ingredient used in cuisine and confectionery. There is only a minor amount of demonic energy mixed in with it, which is unusual for a monster-related product, so humans can also drink it with peace of mind. Even among humans, there's no end to the number of people who have been charmed by this milk. Trade is bustling, and sometimes it even circulates in anti-monster states. Not only is this holstaur milk delicious, it is full of nutrients, and of course it also has the effect of boosting their husband's stamina, which pleases all the monsters. Even those monsters and incubi who frequently spend a lot of time having sex can enjoy even healthier and more active sexual relations if the couple drinks this milk everyday. It also has the effect of maintaining the resilience and luster of the breasts, and sometimes it can even have a breast-enlarging effect. (The effect varies depending on the race, the individual, and the sexual tastes of her husband. For all the monsters whose charm point is their childish appearance, it won't cause them to have full breasts. Instead, it exhibits an effect that will cause their tiny breasts to become even squishier, and make their skin feel even softer to the touch, so even adherents of Sabbath should relax and drink it.) There is plenty of holstaur milk in circulation in monster-friendly states and Demon realms. The number of habitual drinkers who like to start their day with a cup of holstaur milk and 3 loads of their husbands semen(!) is continuing to increase. Let's squeeze out holstaur milk! The quality of holstaur milk is greatly influenced by the condition of the holstaur herself. First of all, health and stress management are important. As you may have guessed, the most important thing for maintaining a monster's health is to pour inside plenty of her beloved husband's spirit energy, which is the source of a monster's strength. Also, in contrast with their docile, submissive disposition and dim appearance, the holstaurs are a race that has powerfully intense love and sexual urges. For that reason, if they're unable to touch their beloved husband for a long time, they become frustrated and restless, causing a build up of stress. If a holstaur presses her breasts against him, he should rub and squeeze them well. If she desires sex, he should indulge her desire for physical intimacy and make her feel good. And every day it's important to eliminate a holstaur's stress by having plenty of sex with her and pouring in plenty of love and spirit energy, filling her womb with semen until she's satisfied.Holstaur Milk The other important factor is how pleasurable it feels to the holstaur when she is being milked. The more pleasurable it is for the holstaur, the more delicious the milk will become. The pleasure experienced is much more heavily influenced by whose hands are doing the milking than the technique. Of course, to the holstaur, having their husband rub them feels the most pleasurable. So on the occasion of milking, it's important to rub them and squeeze it out deliberately, gently, lewdly, and sometimes roughly. Furthermore, milk squeezed out of the breasts while joined during sex will be even more thick and delicious. After obtaining a husband, the quality of a holstaur's milk improves tremendously. Even if her breasts are rubbed by someone other than her husband, she won't be able to get very much pleasure out of it, so when milked by someone other than her husband, the quality of the milk will plummet, and far less will be produced. In fact, in some cases, milk won't even come out at all. Of course, it's no good with a man other than their husband. Even in the case of using the kind of milking device used on ordinary dairy cows, delicious milk can't be squeezed out. Furthermore, holstaurs hate having their breasts rubbed by men other than their husband, and it can lead to a huge amount of stress. In the case of milking a holstaur, it must always be done with love by her husband's hands. In this way, it takes time and effort to produce holstaur milk, and it is problematic since there are only a limited number of people who can milk their breasts, so production in a large-scale farm is impossible, and most production is handled by individual farms. In order to stabilize the supply henceforth, the holstaur milk industry is very busy with the task of procuring husbands for the holstaurs and encouraging breeding. ---- Advertisement Hello! ♪ The '''Holstaur Dairy Cow Association' is having a huge recruiting drive for husbands to work on farms, make us feel good, and rub our breasts a lot! ♪ All of us holstaurs waiting for husbands are dying to have our breasts touched by our future husbands and our hearts ache unbearably. ♥'' ---- 'Extra Thick Holstaur Milk' As previously mentioned, normally, only a minor amount of holstaur energy is mixed in with holstaur milk, however, milk labeled "extra thick" literally contains thick holstaur energy, and it's the highest grade of milk. This milk, meant to be drunk by their husband in the middle of sex, contains plenty of love and spirit energy. Since it's meant to be drunk by their most beloved man, it is therefore of the best quality. The top quality thickness and mellow sweetness will even influence a person's mind to have sentimental thoughts. Those who drink it will then be tempted into sweet, pleasurable sex. It is well-known by monsters and incubi as the highest grade of holstaur milk, and it is habitually drunk just like ordinary holstaur milk. However, for humans, it's a different story. This milk contains energy incomparable to ordinary milk and just like other demonic realm foods, if a human woman drinks it, it will cause monsterization. One mouthful of this sweet milk will make a woman's thoughts sweetly melt away like milk and grow hazy. Even a hysterical, willful woman's personality would change into one that is quiet and submissive. While engrossed in drinking, her breasts would rapidly grow huge, and she'd then be reborn as a holstaur. Also, in case a human man drinks it, he will change into an incubus, and along with that, his spirit energy will be altered to have the sweet odor and taste that holstaurs prefer, and it will strongly attract unmarried holstaur. Due to these effects, the milk is considered to be “a cursed item” by the anti-monster states, and distribution is mostly restricted. For that reason, the milk has become very rare and expensive in anti-monster states, and it is extremely difficult to obtain. Yet still, many of the habitual drinkers charmed by ordinary holstaur milk want to try drinking it at least once even if they have to turn into a holstaur or be attacked by a holstaur. (On the contrary, it seems that in some cases, there are guys that say they want to drink it so they can marry a holstaur!) Image Gallery Official MGE Artwork= HolstaurMilk4.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items Category:Fallen Maidens